entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameras
Cameras act similar to a stationary security guard, in which they will also detect operatives doing anything suspicious. Their rate of detection is the same as guards, and if they will alert the Camera Operator, who will raise the alarm. However they have a very short range of sight and if you are disguised won't be able to spot you unless you get very close. You can also utilize cameras to lure guards, which is described in the Stealth Guide. Cameras have less detecting range than guards, and will only notice players, they are oblivious to suspicious bags and bodies etc. Camera Types Bullet Cameras These are the most common type of camera in the game. They can be disabled, destroyed, or looped (with the Interference perk) and only come in one variety. Bullet cameras are found in every available mission. They only spawn on the sides of walls. The lens will angle towards the ground when destroyed. Dome Cameras Dome cameras are the second known type of camera in the game. They can only be disabled or destroyed, and cannot even be interacted with without the Interference perk. They come in 2 varieties: Half-dome and Full-dome. Dome cameras can spawn on either walls or the ceiling. The dome glass will be broken when destroyed, but NPCs will usually not notice this. Dealing with cameras Cameras have a suspicion bar, just like Guards. If discovered, the Camera Operator will raise the alarm quickly with a panic button. This threat can be reduced by a disguise or with one of the following: Destroying Cameras can be destroyed by shooting them, but destroyed cameras may be noticed by Guards. If Guards see a Destroyed Camera, they will attempt to raise the alarm. Destroying the Camera causes it to take a limp position. If you take down a Dome Camera, instead the glass on it will appear broken. Note if you destroy a camera, a guard will be sent to investigate and its feed will not be able to be seen in the control center. Disabling Anyone can disable a bullet Camera, this can be done by going up to the camera and interacting with it by pressing 'F', or 'G' if you have the Interference perk. Disabled Cameras cannot be noticed by guards but will be noticed by the Camera Operator. Disabling too many Cameras can lead to the Camera Operator getting suspicious and raising the alarm. This action will also create a grey icon above the camera and remove the feed from the control center. Dome cameras can't be disabled without Interference. Both disabling and destroying cameras attract the attention of the camera operator. Therefore you can only tamper with 4 on all difficulties except for Legend,where you can only disable 2. Any more will trigger the alarm. When a camera is tampered with or almost spots a player a nearby guard will be sent to investigate the suspicious activity. Looping Looping a bullet Camera is similar to disabling a Camera, except it will additionally not be noticed by the Camera Operator. This can be done by having the perk "Interference" and interacting with the camera using 'F'. This will create a white icon above the camera, indicating that it is looped. Hacking the cameras with Control Center will remove loops on cameras. Looping too many Cameras cannot raise the alarm as the Camera Operator will not take notice of it. Note that no guard will be sent so this is not recommended if you're attempting to get a disguise or clear out the guard population. Neutralizing the Camera Operator Neutralizing the Camera Operator is the best way to stop all Cameras from detecting operatives and allowing operatives to navigate through the Mission without having to worry them. The way to do this is to simply enter the camera room and knock the guard monitoring the Cameras out. This creates grey icons on all cameras, indicating that all cameras are disabled. If a camera is alerted, it is possible to stop the alarm by neutralizing the camera operator before they raise the alarm. Though camera operators may have an alarm button near them so you will likely be unable to react quickly enough to sustain stealth. Take note that on The Deposit, you have to knock out or kill 2 camera operators because each monitor either the basement or the above-ground floors. However, there is no Camera Operator in The Financier, The Blacksite (for most of the mission), The Killhouse (on Legend), The Cache (since Cincinnati Trust Bank moved to a circuit box camera system). Viewing cameras Most control rooms have the ability to view cameras, where you can view all the cameras that are active. This can only be done in the camera room and can be done by anyone. Hackers have the ability to hack the security station or the control room, allowing anyone in the mission to view the cameras remotely. To hack the command center, the hacker must neutralize the Camera Operator. Once hacked, operatives can access the Cameras from anywhere by pressing 'B'. Hacked cameras are blue, indicating that they have been hacked. They can be used to mark every NPC on the screen by holding 'F'. The markers will disappear after a certain amount of time or if you scan again. The Cache has a special circuit box outside of the bank which can be used like a security station, allowing the player to view the cameras and hackers to hack the cameras. In Shadow War, the defending team will have access to four bullet cameras, scattered around the complex. They are also able to equip Microcams and deploy them. Like all other hacked cameras, they can be used to monitor the area and mark targets. Attackers (and defenders, unfortunately) can destroy the cameras to stop them. If you have the Surveillance State perk, the last viewed camera or microcam will automatically spot the NPCs they see every few seconds. Trivia * There is a dome camera in The Freelancer. It does not seem to be working, as well as the bullet camera outside, as they won't detect the player. Category:Mechanics